


surgery.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [92]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When the doctor came in and said that Rey had been taken into surgery, Ben felt like someone had just shot him in the heart.or: Rey's been in an accident and Ben is terrified.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	surgery.

**Author's Note:**

> day 92, drabble 92.
> 
> Prompt 092 - surgery.
> 
> how are there only eight more of these? It feels like I just started this.

When the doctor came in and said that Rey had been taken into surgery, Ben felt like someone had just shot him in the heart. He had been under the impression that this had been a simple accident at work and she'd been taken to the hospital for precaution, but now he was utterly terrified. He sat there alone for hours before they finally came to tell him that the surgery had gone well, and then Ben was by her bedside, the large bandage around her head scaring him. But her eyes were open and that was all that mattered.


End file.
